


Riko's College Birthday

by TheWritingDerp



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Possible feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDerp/pseuds/TheWritingDerp
Summary: Riko has recently started college after she agrees to disbanding Aqours. It's that time of year in which her birthday is on the very day she has memories





	Riko's College Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of vent fic I made that was originally posted on Love Live! Amino. Follow me there @The Live Derp :P

AU in which Aqours is disbanded and they're not high-schoolers anymore, but in college.

(Slight feels)

\--------------------

Riko sighed. She knew what day it was. After all, how could she forget? Although she wished she could forget, since she couldn't celebrate it with Chika, Yoshiko and her other friends. But then again, she didn't want old memories to wash away onto the beach of her mind.

_'I have enough things to worry about with piano and all. I don't have enough time to worry about the others...'_

She thought to herself. Riko's hand unconsciously slid into her school bag and pulled out her phone. When she turned it on, she was met with her lock screen of Aqours.

Her eyes clouded over with sadness and regret. After all, she had been one of the few members that agreed to disband...

_'And the others agreed to it...'_

Riko's mind wandered to Chika...the face of betrayal and hurt that painted itself on her features in a mere 10 seconds. And how You tried to comfort Chika desperately...how Yoshiko almost begged to keep Aqours around...stating it gave her something other than Fallen Angel streams. How Kanan said that it was for the best since she still had to help around the diving shop. Mari having to go to college overseas. Ruby was in tears...crying her little heart out, hugging Dia to find comfort. Hanamaru seemed to find a small hint of good in it, able to have more time to read in her free time.

Riko bit her trembling lip as she remembered when she found Dia crying with Mari and Kanan trying to comfort her with soothing words.

_'They would have disbanded the original Aqours anyway...'_

She felt tears curl at the corners of her eyes. But this lasted no longer than three minutes as she felt her phone vibrate with a call. She wasted no time in answering it, not even to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" Her voice wavered.

"Riko! Can you head to your dorm? I need you to see of you have any mandarin oranges lying around!" At once Riko knew the voice. It was Chika. "Alright, but I highly doubt it," Riko answered, ending the call.

.

.

.

.

She walked up the stairs to her dorm, and opened the door which was...unlocked? She walked inside, closing the door behind her. The lights flashed on along with a loud "Surprise" filling her room. "You all...came to visit me on my birthday..." Her voice was weak. You did her signature pose. "Aye-Aye. That's right! And the party's only begun!"

Riko smiled. "O-okay!"

For the first time since Aqours disbanded, she felt her heart warm up 


End file.
